chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Chicago Med (Season 4)
'Chicago Med season 4''' premiered on September 26, 2018 and concluded on May 22, 2019 on NBC. Dr. Will Halstead (Nick Gehlfuss) has to balance the stress as the ER’s supervising Attending Physician with his relationship with Dr. Natalie Manning (Torrey DeVitto), emergency pediatrics resident. Rising star heart surgeon Dr. Connor Rhodes (Colin Donnell) tackles a new and exciting challenge in the hospital that keeps him in close proximity to his former rival and highly competitive Cardiothoracic Fellow, Dr. Ava Bekker (Norma Kuhling). Dr. Daniel Charles (Oliver Platt) remains the Sherlock Holmes of psychiatry. Former Navy flight surgeon Dr. Ethan Choi (Brian Tee) brings his battlefield skills to the front lines of Chicago’s busiest ER, the go-to place for victim’s of the city’s gun violence. Sharon Goodwin (S. Epatha Merkerson), the venerable head of the city’s largest hospital, is under intense fiscal scrutiny to preserve the bottom line while continuing to ensure that all patients receive nothing short of quality care and compassion. To further complicate matters, she now finds herself having to answer to the newly hired C.O.O., Gwen Garrett (guest star Heather Headley). April Sexton (Yaya DaCosta) is a smart, bold and intuitive ER nurse who is newly single, having broken off her romantic relationship with Ethan. Maggie Lockwood (Marlyne Barrett) is the confident charge nurse and the eyes, ears and brain of the emergency department. Lending his skills in the ER is April’s ambitious brother, Dr. Noah Sexton (guest star Roland Buck III). Together, they will confront Chicago’s most critical medical cases and challenging ethical dilemmas with courage, compassion and state-of-the-art treatment. Inspired by ripped-from-the-headlines cases, "Chicago Med" will weave cutting-edge medicine with the personal drama that comes with working in such a high-intensity environment. Through it all, familiar faces from "Chicago Fire," and "Chicago P.D" will intertwine with Chicago’s finest medical heroes. Cast Main Cast and Characters * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Crossover Guest Stars * Jesse Spencer as Captain Matthew Casey (1) * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide (3) * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett (4) * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann (3) * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek (1) * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz (4) * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland (1) * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd (1) * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden (2) * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight (1) * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead (8) * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton (1) * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek (1) * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess (3) Recurring Guest Stars * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik (16) * Heather Headley as Gwen Garrett (10) * Arden Cho as Emily Choi (10) * Anna Enger Ritch as FBI Agent Ingrid Lee (9) * D.W. Moffett as Cornelius Rhodes (9) * Colby Lewis as Med Student Terry McNeal (7) * Molly Bernard as Med Student Elsa Currie (7) * Ian Harding as Phillip Davis (7) * Mekia Cox as Robin Charles (7) * Paula Newsome as Caroline Charles (7) * Cynthia Addai Robinson as Doctor Vicki Glass (6) * C.S. Lee as Bernard Kim (6) * Adam Petchel as Tim Burke (5) * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams (5) * Dennis Cockrum as Ray Burke (4) * Devin Ratray as Tommy Burke (4) * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham (4) * Edwina Findley as Sydney Hawkins (3) * Julie Proudfoot as Doctor Amy Watkins (2) * Raquel McPeek Rodriguez as Bonnie Rush (2) * Deanna Dunagan as Mrs. Charles (2) * Patti Murin as Doctor Nina Shore (2) * Anzu Lawson as Ashley Kim (2) Recurring Co-Stars * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson (21) * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney (15) * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson (10) * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris (9) * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah (9) * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole (8) * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond (7) * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar (7) * Carlos Rogelio Diaz as Nurse Hank Logan (5) * Naïma Hebrail Kidjo as Paramedic Naïma (4) * C. Anthony Jackson as Security Guard Earl (4) * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston (3) * Elena Marisa Flores as Officer Rosado (3) * Michael Vaughn Shaw as X-Ray Tech Mike (3) * Gail Shapiro as Nurse Belinda Hughes (3) * Kayla Forde as Nurse Amy (3) * Ron E. Rains as Father Brady (2) * Patricia Kane as Nurse Sandra Kent (2) * Sarai Rodriguez as Nurse Denise Valdez (2) * Curlie Curry as Nurse Curlie (2) * Susaan Jamshidi as MRI Tech Rosie Abbasi (2) * Echaka Agba as Officer Hughes (2) * Arvin A. Jalandoon as Perfusionist Paul Deakins (2) * Camille Robinson as Nurse Tanya Lang (2) * La'Shawn Hazelwood as Nurse La'Shawn (2) * Puja Mohindra as Doctor Heather Singh (2) * Ari Morgan as Owen Jeffrey Manning (2) * Ava Lange as Nurse Lucy (2) * James Caverly as Peter Rush (2) * Josephine Mo as Jamie Kim (2) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Chicago Med seasons